The present invention relates to managing email content, and more specifically, to managing email content in an activity stream.
Activity streams provide a forum for users to receive notifications about particular content. These activity streams juxtapose related data and allow the user to opt-in to content of interest. For example, a social media activity stream allows a user to receive status updates for individuals in the user's network. Activity streams may be used in a professional environment to receive notifications about business-related content, such as project status, colleague status updates, posted documents, and other business related content, and also to take action against these notifications and systems.